


Recipe for Disaster

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, And Failing, Bad Flirting, Baking, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, cas attempting to teach dean to bake, non descriptive underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean is failing a class, which his mom is not going to be happy about... luckily, his closest friend has promised help him practice for this weeks practical home eco exam. The only problem is that baking is the last thing on their mind.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where they almost burn down the kitchen... twice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt

For the first time ever Dean is failing a class, and as of yesterday he’s starting to panic about it. Yeah, his grades aren’t the best but they’re not the worst either and his mom is going to be so damn disappointed in him if he doesn't pass this week’s home eco class. One more low grade and it’s going to start affecting the rest.

 

He didn’t have a problem with home eco until they reached this semester’s subject: desserts. Dean can't even bake a freaking cupcake. His theory is spot on and all his written assignments are scoring A’s and B’s, it’s just his practical work. His teacher has made a deal with him that she won’t fail him as long as he can make one good dessert.

 

And that’s why Castiel Milton, baker extraordinaire, is in his kitchen and trying to help him with this week’s assignment. It’s pretty embarrassing because Dean likes Cas as much as you can like another person, and he can’t stop smiling because he _knows_ that it’s mutual. Really, _everyone_ knows about it, but the thing is, neither of them have made a move yet. Dean and Cas have been dancing around each other since they were freshmen. It’s frustrating for the entire year group who are all drowning in the sexual tension. Dean is waiting for Cas to make a move, he doesn’t want to scare him off. If he’s honest, he’s afraid that if they move past this flirting and into something more, then it might ruin the friendship they already have. Becoming more than friends with Castiel is terrifying. Dean’s never had a boyfriend before, he doesn’t want to screw things up.

 

"When you said you couldn't bake, I thought you were exaggerating so you could get me alone, not because you suck," Cas teases.

 

They had started with chocolate éclairs because apparently they were ‘super easy but looked impressive’ but Dean had managed to mess up the pastry and over whip the cream. Cas looks horrified that he isn’t able to follow the most simple of instructions when it comes to baking, though he’s still kind and doesn’t get impatient, he just suggests they do something simpler.

Dean still manages to mess up cupcakes, a cheesecake, waffles and scones.

 

"Unfortunately, I just suck, getting you alone is a benefit," Dean answers with a flirtatious smile and Cas blushes and smiles right back at him.

 

It isn’t the best feeling in the world to demonstrate to his crush that he’s a complete idiot when it comes to baking, but Cas is more than willing to help. What in’t helping is that Cas keeps touching his hand and leaning over his shoulder. He touchs Dean’s waist as he gently moves him out the way as he starts to mess up the recipes and he winks at Dean like he knows that he’s turning his legs to jelly. It’s making Dean’s hands sweat and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

 

The last thing on his mind is finishing the Victoria Sponge they had moved onto.

 

By the time he’s taking it out of the oven on his second attempt, both himself and Cas are starting to get bored. They both have flour in their hair and chocolate streaked on their forearms, their hands are sticky with dough that they haven’t had time to try and wash off properly, and they spend more time flicking each other with ingredients than paying attention to the timer.

 

Dean is positive that he physically can’t take any more flirting between the two of them, he’s sure that he’s going to explode.

 

So when Dean bends over looking for a clean measuring jug and Cas slaps his ass, he springs up and feels something inside himself snap. Before he can stop himself, he’s crowding a wide-eyed Cas into the counter and kissing him as if his life depends on it. Cas reaction is immediate, he wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and returns his kiss with equal passion.

 

Cas’ lips are just as soft as Dean has imagined, but no fantasy he’s ever lives up to the real thing.

 

Their self-restraint breaks.

 

They make out against the counter, hands cradling each other’s faces and rutting against each other until they’re gasping and moaning and unable to focus on anything but each other.

 

That is until the smoke alarm blares above them just as Dean’s mom comes rushing in. They spring apart and Dean awkwardly wipes his mouth and doesn’t dare to look at Cas whose face is flaming as he discreetly tries to straighten his jumper.

 

“I think your cake is burning,” Mary says, trying to keep the smile off her face.

 

Dean wants the ground to swallow him up.

 

Mary looks pointedly up at the smoke alarm and then disappears.

 

After that embarrassing scenario, Dean learns that he can make a delicious peach cobbler which he serves after dinner that night. He avoids his mom’s knowing look at the slightly crispy top but happily scoffs it down, one hand shovelling food into his mouth and the other entwined with Cas’ under the table.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faith-valconbridge.squarespace.com) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
